Reason Why I'm a Fujoshi
by A-ki Kurozawa
Summary: Miku Hatsune adalah siswi biasa, yang tidak menyukai yaoi, dan selalu bingung dengan para fujoshi. Sampai suatu hari dia merubah pikirannya / First (short) fic, RnR? :3


A/N: Halo minna-san~! Saia adalah Author di sini, yoroshiku! Panggil aja saia Aki, dan ini adalah fic (abal-abal) pertama saya. Yosh!

Sejujurnya saia sendiri bukan seorang fujoshi akut. Tapi tiba-tiba saia dapet inspirasi untuk buat fic yaoi dan.. Tadaa! Inilah hasilnya! /slap

Happy reading~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** VOCALOID punya Yamaha Corp. Chara-chara yang saia pakai di sini milik developernya masing-masing.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, alur lompat-lompat dan kecepatan, fic ini bisa menyesatkan anda ke jalan yang tidak benar /slap, dan ada yaoi pastinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pfft.." Miki dan Rin sibuk membaca sesuatu dengan "serius". Sesekali mereka cekikikan dan berteriak ala fangirl.

"Kalian lagi baca apa sih," tanya Miku sambil duduk di dekat kedua sahabatnya. Miku dan Rin sedang berkunjung ke rumah Miki, dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk-duduk di kamar Miki.

"Yaoi lho Miku," jawab Rin sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah, "Miki punya banyak doujin yaoi, kau mau?"

"Nggak usah," ucap Miku sambil menggeleng pelan, sweatdrop melihat tingkah keduanya, "Kalian kenapa suka banget sih sama yaoi. Apa juga enaknya ngeliat cowok sama cowok humuan. Ga normal."

"Ish ish Miku ini," decak Miki sambil menggeleng kepalanya, "Miku nggak tau apa enaknya yaoi, jadi nggak suka. Padahal seru lho."

"Eh, eh, Miki," panggil Rin, "Tau nggak.. Si Len sama Kaito lagi jadi top pair humu di kelas lho. Aku juga sering ngeliat Len lagi manja-manjaan sama Kaito di tempat sepi. Astoge.. Si shota itu.." cerita Rin dengan takjubnya(?). Miku langsung jawdrop mendengar cerita Rin.

"Yah, kalo itu sih aku tau. Tapi belum pernah ngeliat langsung," sahut Miki. "Aku juga dapat banyak doujin bagus lho dari para master. Kau mau liat nggak? Ada yang hard, ada juga yang sho-ai manis," ucap Miki sambil memamerkan koleksi doujin yaoinya. Mata Rin langsung kerlap-kerlip heboh mendengarnya.

"MANA? Iih Miki nggak ngajak-ngajak mau nyari doujin" seru Rin sambil lompat-lompat girang.

"Udah ah, aku mau minggir dulu," gumam Miku sambil keluar dari kamar Miki. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar obrolan mereka.

Ok, Miku masih bingung apa enaknya yaoi. Kayak stok cewek di dunia ini kurang aja. Nggak normal. Maho. Pikiran para fujoshi emang ngebingungin.

Itu yang dipikirkan Miku sampai suatu hari dia memutuskan untuk meralat pikirannya.

* * *

"Hatsune, tolong ambilkan bola basket. Kamu tau kan?" tanya Leon-sensei, guru olahraga, kepada Miku. Sekarang adalah waktunya jam olahraga.

"Baik, sensei!" seru Miku sambil mengangguk, lalu segera mengambil bola di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Hup!" Miku segera mengambil jaring yang berisi beberapa bola dan membawanya. Dia berjalan dan tiba-tiba melihat suatu siluet di dalam ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Kaito-senpai..!"

"Apa itu.." gumam Miku sambil menaruh jaring bolanya dan mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. Tampak anak laki-laki berambut kuning sedang berbicara kepada seseorang berambut biru.

"Kaito-senpai hidoi wa. Kita nggak bisa berduaan lagi." ucap Len sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang manis dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Astaga Len.. Kaito juga.." pikir Miku sambil terus mengawasi mereka. Mulutnya hampir menganga.

"Habisnya, para cewek fujo pada nguntit kita terus," ucap Kaito, "Kamu ga mau rahasia kita kebongkar kan?"

Len menggeleng, masih dengan ekspresi yang tadi.

Kaito berjalan ke arah Len dan wajah mereka pun mulai mendekat.

15 cm.. 10 cm.. 7 cm.. 5 cm.. 2 cm..

Miku langsung membuang mukanya dan bergegas mengambil jaring berisi bolanya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat mereka berdua

Tapi.. Tampaknya berbeda ya dengan straight.. Rasanya sangat.. Sesuatu..

Miku sudah mengerti alasannya sekarang.

Mulai dari detik ini, Miku akan belajar menjadi seorang fujoshi!

**Fin**

* * *

**Omake 1**

* * *

Kaito berjalan ke arah Len dan wajah mereka pun mulai mendekat.

15 cm.. 10 cm.. 7 cm.. 5 cm.. 2 cm..

"Drap! Drap! Drap!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar. Len dan Kaito menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Kita diintipi lagi..?" gumam Len.

"Yah, begitulah. Para fujoshi selalu salah paham dengan apa yang kita lakukan," ucap Kaito pasrah, mereka selalu diikuti oleh para fujoshi semenjak rumor Len dan Kaito melakukan hubungan terlarang tersebar. "Padahal kita cuma sedang berlatih drama kelas untuk pementasan nanti,"

"Apa boleh buat kalau yang membuat skenarionya adalah Miki. Pasti ada humu-humunya," gumam Len sambil membaca skenario drama. Yap, yang membuat skenario untuk drama adalah Miki, tapi dia merahasiakannya dari penghuni kelas yang lain. Jadi mau-tak-mau Kaito dan Len harus berlatih diam-diam dan membuat salah paham dengan para fujoshi.

"Tampaknya penderitaan ini tiada akhir," ucap Len sambil menghela napas.

"Yeah.." sahut Kaito pelan, lalu keluar untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

* * *

**Omake 2**

* * *

"Astaga! Miki! Miki!" teriak Miku sambil berlari menghampiri Miki yang berdiri di lapangan. Dia sudah menyerahkan bola-bola basket itu ke Leon-sensei.

"Ada apa Mik?" sahut Miki heran. Miku terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Ternyata yaoi itu keren ya. Aku ngeliat Len dan Kaito hampir kissu di ruang kosong tadi. Sesuatu banget!" seru Miki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan impiannya.

Miki tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berkata, "Tuh kan apa kubilang. Yaoi itu seru. Nanti kupinjamkan doujin-doujin yaoiku ya biar kamu bisa belajar jadi fujoshi handal."

"Yeah!" seru Miku sambil melonjak ke udara. Kini Rin yang gantian heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

* * *

**Omake fin.**

* * *

A/N: Yeah.. Maafkan fic Aki yang ancur ini :'3 . Semoga bisa menghibur ya :3

**Review?**


End file.
